1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display apparatus used for a laptop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus such as that included with a laptop computer includes a display module and a lower case covering the display module. The display module includes a display panel, a backlight assembly, and a chassis that receives the display panel and the backlight assembly. The chassis may be a top chassis, a middle chassis, or a bottom chassis.
After the chassis receives the display panel and the backlight assembly, the chassis is combined with the display panel or backlight assembly by either a side surface combining method or a top combining method. In a side surface combining method, side surfaces of the chassis are horizontally combined with the display panel or backlight assembly by a screw, etc. In a top combining method, top surfaces of the chassis are vertically combined with the display panel or backlight assembly by a screw, etc.
The chassis is used to guide and receive the display panel and a light controlling member and a light guide plate of the backlight assembly.
However, the chassis type, i.e., whether the chassis is a top chassis, a middle chassis, or a bottom chassis, may effect decreasing the size or weight of the display apparatus.